Butterfly Kisses
by MoonBunny777
Summary: Serena is taken away from her husband and child. What happens when the silver crystal decides to reunite the happy family? Kenshin Sailor Moon
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hey everyone! Yes I know I need to finish my other stories but I just watched Kenshin and I had to write this story. It is already finished I am just making last minute adjustments. Please review I will try to update as fast as possible! Enjoy the pairing is Serena/Kenshin if you don't like please don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Kenshin if I did I would not be sitting here writing a crossover it would have happened on the Series!

A mysterious woman stood at the gates of time pondering the new fight she would soon have to battle. The woman was known by many names but the two that remained through thousands of years were Sailor Pluto or Trista.

Sailor Pluto's POV

The time is coming when the princess will know the truth. I can no longer hide my deception from her. On her eighteenth birthday Princess Serenity will receive the full power of the sliver crystal. Serenity will finally remember the greatest betrayal ever committed against a member of the royal family. Princess Serenity will finally remember how her beloved Sailor Pluto committed crimes against the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo to preserve the delicate balance of time and space. For so long I was able to keep her memories hidden with a mental barrier. If Serenity ever found out what happened it would alter the time line. Rini would cease to exist. Crystal Tokyo may never come. No I can not let that happen I will fix the past Queen Serenity's mistake. That stupid crystal will not ruin the future I worked so hard to build. It seems like only yesterday I took Princess Serenity away from her soul mate and their child.

Flash Back

During the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity made a grave mistake. In her last breath Queen Serenity wished that her daughter Princess Serenity could be happy with her soul mate. In one miscalculated word Queen Serenity may have alter the future. The Queen thought by wishing the princess to be with her soul mate that Princess Serenity would follow the others of her court and Prince Darien. However, the Princess never really loved Prince Darien of Earth. The Princess only went along with the engagement because it would bring peace to so many people. So when the Queen wished the Princess to be with her soul mate the Silver Crystal sent her to a time period known as the Meiji Era. The plan for the princess was to live happily ever after but, I could not allow that. There was to much potential in Princess Serenity to let her live her life in such a manor. Serenity could be one of the most powerful rulers ever, and the fabled Sailor Cosmos. To let her live a peaceful life and die like a mortal was such a waste so I took matters into my own hands. To bring Crystal Tokyo, there were certain sacrifices that had to be made. So I released Beryl from her eternal prison. The princess would have to come to this time period and the fates would not interfere if there was a true need for the Princess. After I released Beryl other enemies just showed up wanting a taste of Sailor Moon's true power.

However, fixing the future was harder than I expected after I released Beryl from her prison I returned to the past to retrieve the Princess. By the time I arrived in the Meiji Era the princess had already been married and given birth to a little girl. In that time period it was only natural for a young woman at the age of fifteen to be married and starting a family. But, this predicament left me no choice. The princess would not return to the future with out her husband and child. This would alter the future of Crystal Tokyo with Prince Darien and Rini. So I took the only option available I knock her husband 

unconscious. Then I kidnap her and the baby girl. It took a great deal of effort and magic to erase the princess's memories of her family, but I managed with a mental barrier. I took her child away and locked her in a hidden room in the time dimension. Princess Serenity would never forgive me if I harmed the child. For those who think I am a monster you may be right. However, I still could not kill the innocent child that carries the blood line I have been sworn to protect.

Present time at the Time Gates Sailor Pluto's POV

Not long ago the child escaped from my dimensional prison. The child must have sensed that her mother needed her help to destroy Chaos. That child is stronger than I gave her credit for. Of course I should never have underestimated Princess Serenity's daughter. That child is the reason that the Sliver Crystal is making Serenity remember that time in her life. When the child returned to her mother, the sliver crystal began to restore Serena's memories of that life. If only I would have done a better job of imprisoning her. Then the timeline would not be in turmoil. The little one has grown into quite the little pest. She has his bright red hair and her mother's eyes. If I allowed her to live she would one day be quiet the beauty. But, now she must be destroyed in order to save the time line. I tried so hard to let the child live, but now in order to save the present and future she must die. That child is the constant reminder of what went wrong in the time line. But, finally I will kill her and then no one will be aware of the mistakes made.

Princess Serenity never understood why she felt so close to that retched child Chibi-Chibi. It is because that mistake is Serenity's first born child to that awful man. His hands are so stained with the blood of humans. He does not deserve the love of 

someone as innocent and pure as Serenity. "Battosai the Manslayer" was known through out the land as a murderer. But being the naive person she is Serenity didn't care about his label. Instead she called him Kenshin Himura. No I will fix this horrible mess before that abomination Chibi-Chibi ruins everything I worked so hard to correct. I must steal the Sliver Crystal and destroy the child before Serenity learns of her true past! But, I am going to need help. . . .


	2. Chapter 2

AN Hey everyone thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I am really glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far. Kenshin will be in the next chapter sadly I had to keep everyone in suspense! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will try to update within a week!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even Sailor Moon or Kenshin sorry if someone wants to sue me I don't have anything!

In Serena's Room 

A soft breeze caressed my skin in the midnight hour. Normally I would be asleep at this hour but a horrible nightmare woke me. So now I sit her awake at my window sill seeking an answer from the moon. For so long it was battles that kept me awake through out the night. So many criticize my oversleeping claiming it was just laziness. Would they feel that way if they knew that I was out saving the world? Would they finally understand why it was so hard to stay awake and focus on such menial things as school work? My life has already been decided, and I don't think ruling the world requires a wide knowledge of geometry. But, now that Chaos has been defeated what happens now? The first thing I must do is find out what these nightmares are about. I can't help but think they are some how related to Chibi-Chibi. They began when she first appeared, but since the defeat of Chaos they have only become more vivid and frequent.

The nightmare always begins in the same manor. There is a house surrounded by woods. The area is unlike anything I have ever seen. It would appear to be a different timeline. The time period looks so peaceful. There are no cars or factories. I think I would have like to live in this time period. I would have enjoyed the quiet immensely. Once 

you look at the house there is a family standing on their porch. There is a young couple admiring their newborn baby. The faces of the people are always darkened. The only thing I can make out is the man's hair color. It is a fiery red. The child shares the same hair color as the father. The family appears delighted to be together. That is until an unknown figure shows up and rips the loving family apart.

The person committing these crimes against the family has their face hidden with a cloak. But, I can't help but thinking that I know this person from somewhere. The fathers back is turned. When the robed figure approaches from behind, and hits him over the head with something that resembles a staff. The blow to his head paralyzes him. The father is left to watch helplessly as the cloaked figure kidnaps his wife and child. The mother has been stunned until the moment the figure began to approach her and the child. She has been unable to move because she fears for her husband. However, after she considers her options I think she realizes that the father can take care of himself.

So she decides to try and protect the bundle in her arms. The mother first tries to run into the woods. Thinking the stranger wouldn't be able to follow her. However, the figure gets to her before she can run. The person in the cloak grabs the mother and the child. The mother tries desperately to protect her daughter, but to no avail. The person grabs the baby. The person begins to dangle the child from the blanket. The baby starts crying. The mother no longer fights. She is willing to do anything to ensure her daughters safety. They are taken away from that little house in the woods. That is always where the nightmare ends. I can't help thinking the baby looks an awful lot like Chibi-Chibi. 

Maybe they are her parents sending me a message to find them. So they can reunite with their daughter. But, somewhere deep in my heart I know that it is more than that.

I have come to love Chibi-Chibi as my own daughter. If it wasn't for her I may not have been able to defeat Chaos. Although, I would never admit it to the others I have become closer with Chibi-Chibi than Rini. I have always tried to love that little brat Rini but something always prevented me from the true love that a mother should feel. When Chibi-Chibi came along everything just came natural. I love this child with all my heart as if she was my own daughter. But, that is silly and I must return Chibi-Chibi to her parents if that is what the dreams are about.

I just feel like something is wrong with me. But, I can't confide in the scouts. They would never understand. Rei would just tell me that my dreams are silly. She is supposedly the only one who can see into the past or future. Amy would tell me that I need to stop fantasizing about fake people and concentrate on my studies. Mina would think of some reason to make a joke out of my dreams. She never takes anything serious. Amara would yell at me for dreaming about a man when I have someone like Darien. Michelle would sit next to her lover and try to calm her. Hotaru and Lita would remain quiet until they felt the need to protect me from the others unkind words. They are the only scouts who I can say I trust. They want me to be happy with or without Crystal Tokyo.

The anger begins to consume my every thought. It seems that whenever I think of my "Loyal" scouts and prince the hatred begins to takeover my thoughts. They act like I don't know what they are planning. Rei and Darien have been sleeping together since he returned from America. Then that egotistical jerk has the nerve to try and kiss 

me. It leaves such sour taste in my mouth when he does that. I could just vomit right there on him. Well it would match that stupid jacket of his. The betrayal is greater because they will not admit what they are doing. The others protect Rei and Darien with the hope that I will stay with Darien. Because I am too stupid to figure out that they are having an affair. The scout's only wish is for the coming of Crystal Tokyo and Rini. Well except for Hotaru and Lita they were the ones who told me about the others plans.

Apparently, after I create Crystal Tokyo and give birth to Rini, the others will try to over throw me. That stupid brat Rini even agrees with the plan. How am I supposed to love a child like that? Rini is just so evil and greedy just like her father. The only reason she wants me to be her mother is so she can wield the Sliver Crystal. Then the scouts will have all the power they desire. With someone to control the crystal there is no need for someone like me. I am lucky though because I have two true friends. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Saturn promised that no matter what happened they would be on my side and protect me. I guess I got lucky they are the strongest of the inner and outer scouts. I have no doubts about their ability to protect me.

Something has to change. The scouts and Darien have become so power hungry. I can not imagine how they will rule if I do die. That is it I can no longer sit back and watch as my scouts hurt innocent people. But, first I must make sure Chibi-Chibi is safe. I think it is time to return to the past and seek Chibi-Chibi's parents. From my dreams it appears to be my next mission. I think I will invite Lita and Hotaru to accompany on my trip. Without another thought I used the communicator to contact Sailor Saturn and Sailor Jupiter.

"Yes, Princess" Hotaru and Lita both yawned on the other side of the communicator.

"You both know better than to call me that! Anyway, guys something bad is about to happen in this timeline. I think the others are going to do something soon." I tried to speak calmly but something inside me told me to panic.

"What do you want us to do Princess? Anything you want I will do." Hotaru was the first to speak

"Same here, I known were only an army of two, but you have the strongest of the outer scouts and the strongest of the inner scouts. No matter what we will protect you. So what do you want to do now?" Lita looked at me waiting for an answer

"To be honest, I have been having dreams of Chibi-Chibi's parents. I think that our next mission is to take her home. I will use to crystal to hide our aura's so that Pluto and Mercury will not be able to track us. But, we must leave tonight. They are planning something. I just know that they are planning something horrible." The tears I have held in for so long started to come forth.

"We will be there in about a half and hour. Do you have any idea what time period we are suppose to go to?" Lita was ready to leave when she found out about Rei and Darien. No wonder she can be here so soon. Pry already had her stuff packed.

"Well, we are going to be traveling to the past to a time period known as the Meiji Era. Pack everything you can into your subspace pocket. I will get Chibi-Chibi ready and we can leave as soon as you get here." With that we all turned our communicators off and began to pack for our long journey.

I still have a few things to take care of before I can leave this time period. First I must put Luna under a deep sleep spell. I am not sure whose side she is on but I don't want to leave anything to chance. The second thing I must erase my families memories of me. They don't deserve the pain I am going to cause by leaving. Now last but not least I have to pack Chibi-Chibi and my stuff away. Magic definitely helps packing go quickly. I place Chibi-Chibi under the same spell as Luna. This would not be a good time for her to wake up crying. I quickly wrap her in a blanket. Now all that is left is the other scouts arrival. My heart felt like it jumped for joy when I heard a tap at the window. An over whelming sense of freedom consumes my whole body. For some reason I am so excited about this trip. Oh Well I guess this is it. I quickly jumped from the window to the others. Without a word we held hands and so began our journey to the past. Princess Serenity and her only two guards left. Our only mission was to return an innocent child to her family so she would not feel the pain of being alone anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Well here is another chapter! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far although I have to say I am a little upset, Please review my story so many take the time to favorite or add it to the alerts for one more second you could leave me a review letting me know what you think. I really enjoy writing but hearing from everyone makes my job a little more fun! Anyways Here is the next chapter, in my story Karou wasn't really in love with Kenshin they were just very close friends. I hope this doesn't upset anyone! I really hope everyone enjoys read and review!

Disclaimer: I do own Sailor Moon and Kenshin the complete series on DVD! (really do) However, I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon or Kenshin I just like writing about them!

Kenshin- Meiji Era

So many people thought he chose the life of a wander to atone for the sins he committed in the war. That was a half truth. The real truth was that he was searching for his wife and their daughter. In each town he would get his hopes up. Maybe this would be the place that the kidnapper had taken them so long ago. It had been almost three years since that day. Not a day has gone by that he wasn't haunted by the last image of his wife trying to protect their daughter. That was the last thing he saw before he finally lost consciousness. People still believe he didn't kill anymore because he didn't want to. Well that was another half truth. His wife hated killing. Always stating there was another way to solve conflict. He stopped killing because, his only dream in life was to make her happy.

Kenshin had taken a break from the search for his wife to help a woman named Kaoru rebuild her dojo. Kaoru reminded him so much of his beloved Serenity or Serena as she preferred to be called. When Kenshin met Kaoru he had no choice but to stay 

for a while. For the first time he didn't feel so alone and although Kaoru did not fill the void left by Serena she did ease the pain. Also, the doctor's granddaughters filled the void left by his own daughter. Sadly nothing lasts forever. Kenshin knew that soon he would have to leave. Maybe one day he would finally find his wife and daughter. Then he would finally get his happily ever after. Kenshin could never give up the search he knew deep in his heart that his wife was his soul mate. He always held onto the hope of finding her, raising their daughter, and growing old with her.

"Well, I guess I will have to tell Sano, Yahiko, Kaoru, and the others that I will be leaving soon." Kenshin spoke out loud not realizing the others were sitting around a pot of beef stew listening to him. They had gone out to dinner when Kenshin spaced out.

"What do you mean you're leaving Kenshin? Are you going to try to fight another battle by yourself? Because, I don't think that's a good idea you should let us come along with you" Kaoru was the first to speak after the initial shock of what Kenshin said wore off.

"Yea, Kenshin whatever new adventures you're off to next you don't think I am letting you leave with out me do you? You might get into trouble." Sano had a cocky smile that left no room for argument he really thought he was going to go with Kenshin.

"Kenshin, you can't leave me with Ugly!! What will I do with out you?" Yahiko stood up at the small table. I guess he is trying to prove his point with an added height. Well I have no choice but to tell them at least part of the truth. They have been such good friends they deserve at least that. Kenshin thought to himself

"Please, none of you understand the truth is that I am looking for someone very important to me. It is the reason I became a wanderer Three years ago." Kenshin looked at the wall. He relived the moment that caused him so much pain.

"Who was it Kenshin?" Sano asked quietly bringing me back from my memories

"It was my wife and my daughter. They were kidnapped three years ago. My wife had a special ability. She could heal people with in seconds with out medicine. Many people called her a witch. I was told not to trust her. Someone once told me not to even look at her because once you looked at her she cast a spell with her beauty that made you fall deeply in love. One night after a really hard battle I was wounded. I was afraid I would die soon after. But, she found me next to the tree. The man who said you would fall in love with her wasn't kidding. She healed me instantly by placing her hands on my chest. However, her power took a lot out of her and she passed out on me. I couldn't leave her there so I took her back to her home. Giving her a chance to wake up I made her dinner. Not long after we were married." The others knew there was more to the story but decided not to pry. Instead they let him continue his story.

"After our daughter was born, we were standing outside when I felt a presence behind me before I had the chance to react the person hit me on the head and knocked me to the ground. They were using some sort of magic because I couldn't move I could only lay there and watch as my wife tried to protect the baby. Sadly they were captured and I passed out from the pain not long after that. I became a wanderer to find my wife and child. I am sorry I didn't have a chance to share this with you guys before. It's just a really bad memory." When Kenshin finished his eyes were 

lined with tears. The pain had hit him full force once again. He had to find his soul mate and their child.

"Kenshin I'm so sorry" was heard from around the table. They were unsure of what else to say. When a little girl with bright red hair ran up to Kenshin and yelled

"Daddy!" As Kenshin saw the little girl's eyes and her hair he knew at once this was his daughter who he had been searching so long for.

"Chibi-Chibi it's not polite to interrupt people when they are eating! Come on lets go get something to eat." A cloaked figure came up to grab the girl. Kenshin saw red remembering that day when someone in a cloak stole his family. Did this person honestly think they would get away with it twice? Without another thought Kenshin attacked. Hitting the person in the stomach and knocking them to the ground. Two people came running over to protect the person on the ground screaming something about a princess. When Kenshin looked to the ground it was his angel laying there.

"Serenity" was the last thing Kenshin said before he felt a fist connect with his jaw. An Amazon woman had attacked him.

"What's your problem buddy? She was only trying to keep the child from bothering you while you were eating!" This Amazon is a feisty one. I bet her and Sano would get along great. No Kenshin they are the enemy. They have your daughter and wife. They must be the bad guys.

"Lita Stand down." The cloaked figure finally spoke. Her voice held an air of great authority and the person had no choice but to stand down. A little girl about the age of Yahiko was helping Serenity to her feet. Kenshin inched closer to the young 

woman he wanted to get a better look at her. It had been three years since he had last seen her.

"As you wish" Lita went to pick up the child, but was stopped when Kenshin picked up the child first. Kenshin experienced so many emotions at once for the first time since his family was kidnapped he allowed himself to cry. Only this time they were tears of joy.

"Lita, Hotaru I think we have found Chibi-Chibi's father. I have seen him in my dream. I can tell by his red hair. It is a pleasure to meet you sir. My name is Serenity but you can call me Serena." Serena reached her hand out to shake Kenshin's hand. Without another thought Kenshin grabbed Serena in a hug. The two scouts were ready to attack however, the princess waved a hand. Serena was thinking that this man was just very thankful to have his child back.

"I can't believe after all these years I actually found you, Serena." Kenshin knew the moment he touched her it was his Serenity. Their soul mate connection was immediately reestablished. Serena felt the connection but chose to ignore it. Playing her feelings off as grief from losing the child she loved as her own.

"I'm sorry Sir, but you must be mistaken I have never met you." Kenshin left the girl in his arms go. What is she talking about? Why doesn't she remember what happened three years ago?

"I'm sorry Sir, but I had a dream about Chibi-Chibi's parents and I had to return her to you. Very bad people want to harm her. I love her so much I just couldn't bare anything bad happening to her." Serenity spoke so softly, just above a whisper. Kenshin 

began to think Now I know she is my Serenity even without her memory she still wishes to protect our child.

"Princess we must hurry they have found our location" Serenity quickly nodded her head. She thought for sure that if they headed to the Meiji Era Pluto wouldn't realize where they were. Then again she was the Sailor Scout of Time. It would only make sense that she knew what time period Chibi-Chibi was from. Serenity quickly turned to the man with fiery red hair.

"Sir, I must leave now. I have two things to ask of you. First please protect Chibi-Chibi with your life and second live happy she is such a wonderful child she deserves that. You must go now before they find her or they will kill her!" Serenity could feel the presence of her scouts. They were coming to find her and return her to that horrible life. It's okay now that they can't hurt Chibi-Chibi that's all that matters.

"Scouts prepare for battle, make sure we are far from the city. I don't want anyone harmed in the cross fire." Serena looked at both the scouts but before she left she turned to ask Kenshin a question.

"I am sorry to bother you sir it is just that Chibi-Chibi has been with us so long, I was wondering if I could ask you what her real name is."

"Her mother named her Hikari because she was her mothers light." Kenshin had tears in his eyes as he held his daughter for the first time since she was a baby. Serena had no doubt that this was truly Kenshin's daughter.

"Thank you so much Sir, please can I hold her one more time before I have to go?" Kenshin carefully handed Hikari to Serena.

"I love you and I will miss you so much little one please be good and try not to give your father to much grief." With one last kiss on the forehead Serena handed Hikari back to Kenshin.

"Please take good care of her, I must go now before they find me" With that Serena pulled her cloak back over her head and proceeded to the door. As soon as Serena headed for the door Hikari began to cry something that sounded like Mommy. It broke Serena's heart but she knew she had to leave so that she would not further endanger the child or her father. Before Kenshin knew what happened his angel left him standing there holding his daughter.

"I have to follow her!" Before Kenshin had the chance to leave the Akabeko Karou stopped him.

"Kenshin please don't go. It might be dangerous and the battlefield is no place for a child." Kenshin was brought back to reality Karou was right but he had to go defend Serenity.

"Please, Miss Karou watch over Hikari. I have to go after her to make sure no harm comes to her." With out another thought Kenshin handed Hikari to Karou and ran after Serena. Within seconds of Kenshin's Departure Hikari began to cry. Karou was trying to sooth the wailing child in her arms when she felt a sharp pain in her should. Karou quickly dropped the child. Hikari had bitten her in the shoulder and it was now bleeding. Before Karou had a chance to respond the child ran out the door and was following Kenshin.

"Not good! Kenshin will kill us if anything happens to his kid!" Sano began running for the door trying to catch up to the small child.


End file.
